


James jest skończonym kretynem i są na to dowody

by alwerakoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crushes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, James Potter Being an Idiot, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Oblivious James Potter, Platonic Relationships, Quidditch, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Swearing, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwerakoo/pseuds/alwerakoo
Summary: "– Panowie. – James rozejrzał się po ich trójce. – Myślę, że nadszedł czas.Remus zmarszczył brwi.– Czas na co? – zapytał Peter, dosypując sobie trochę więcej cukru do owsiankiRemus zauważył jednak, jak nieco koloru odpłynęło mu z twarzy, kiedy James spojrzał bezpośrednio na niego.– Oh nie, znów coś nielegal-– Myślę, że nadszedł czas, żeby poderwać jakieś dziewczyny."Czyli pięć razy, kiedy James był idiotą i jeden raz kiedy w końcu coś do niego dotarło.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	James jest skończonym kretynem i są na to dowody

**Author's Note:**

> Peter to dirty rat man ale próbowałam, żeby był znośny

**1.**

James Potter nie należał do najbystrzejszych.

Chociaż w zajęciach praktycznych był jednym z najlepszych w swoim roczniku, to zgarniał dość przeciętne oceny ze wszystkiego, co nie było eliksirami, a odkąd zapytał co jest stolicą Meksyku, Remus był pewny, że zdecydowanie nauka nie była jego mocną stroną.

Ale założenie, że w jakimkolwiek stopniu się tym przejmował, byłoby wyjątkowo błędne.

Była to jedna z tych rzeczy, jakie Remus zawsze w nim podziwiał. James znajdował się w nielicznej grupie ludzi, który potrafili żartować z samych siebie, jednocześnie posiadając ego tak wielkie, że trzeba byłoby wykopać na nie osobny grób.

Mimo to Remus nie nazwałby Jamesa głupim - raczej wyjątkowo niedomyślnym i ślepym, czego wyraz dał jednego jesiennego poranka.

Kończył się wrzesień, wyjątkowo w tym roku ciepły. Przez okna Wielkiej Sali wpadały promienie wschodzącego słońca, a Remus był zaspany, bolała go głowa i jedyne czego chciał, to zjeść w spokoju swoje tosty. I może byłby dodatkowo wdzięczny, gdyby Syriusz przestał co chwila trącać go nogą.

James odchrząknął głośno (akurat kiedy Lupin miał zamiar uprzejmie go poinformować, gdzie sobie może swoją stopę wsadzić) i cała trójka odruchowo spojrzała w jego stronę.

Potter siedział wyprostowany, palce miał splecione nad talerzem, a na twarzy ten sam uśmiech co zawsze, kiedy miał zamiar powiedzieć coś wyjątkowo głupiego. Remus poczuł, jak jego migrena nasila się.

– Panowie. – James rozejrzał się po ich trójce. – Myślę, że nadszedł czas.

Remus zmarszczył brwi.

– Czas na co? – zapytał Peter, dosypując sobie trochę więcej cukru do owsianki

Remus zauważył jednak, jak nieco koloru odpłynęło mu z twarzy, kiedy James spojrzał bezpośrednio na niego.

– Oh nie, znów coś nielegal-

– Myślę, że nadszedł czas, żeby poderwać jakieś dziewczyny.

– Czekaj, co- Ała, Syriusz, kurwa, zaraz ci powyrywam te nogi – syknął, bo Syriusz nagle wyprostował się na słowa Jamesa i wyjątkowo mocno przydepnął jego stopę.

Peter pobladł kompletnie.

– Po prostu czuję, że ten rok będzie naszym. Wiecie o czym mówię?

– To będzie twój rok jak uda ci w ogóle zdać – rzucił Syriusz.

James kompletnie go zignorował. Remus chciał wtrącić, że Syriusz powinien lepiej martwić się o swoje egzaminy, bo na praktyce z zielarstwa ciężko mu będzie ściągać, ale się powstrzymał.

–No i tak pomyślałem, że no... No, czuję, że na tym roku się nam poszczęści w tym aspekcie.

–Wyczytałeś to z gwiazd? – zapytał Syriusz, uśmiechając się przekornie.

–Ta. Z okna sypialni twojej matki.

Remus wywrócił oczami.

–W każdym razie – zaczął na nowo James. – Kto wam się podoba? U mnie to wiecie, więc-

Syriusz zachichotał.

–Znów? Po prostu kochasz, jak Lily tak ładnie mówi „nie, odwal się ćwoku”, co?

–Oh, spierdalaj – rzucił od razu, ale czubek nosa lekko mu poczerwieniał.

Peter powoli opuścił łyżkę, która zamarła w połowie drogi do jego ust.

–A skąd wiesz, że my w ogóle chcemy dziewczyny?

Remus rzucił mu ukradkowe spojrzenie.

–Oh, daj spokój Peter. Jestem pewien, że ktoś wpadł ci w oko. Łapa, stul pysk. No?

Glizdogon zarumienił się.

–No... jest taka jedna, tak w sumie.

Remus uniósł jedną brew.

–Serio? Syriusz, nawet nie próbuj.

Black posłusznie zamknął usta, ale zrobił przy tym wyjątkowo obrażoną minę.

–No... – ruchem głosy wskazał w stronę stołu Puchonów. – Na samym końcu po lewej. Ta w kręconych.

–No! – James poklepał go po plecach, wpatrując się w szatynowy kucyk dziewczyny – To my dwaj jesteśmy obstawieni. A-

–Nie byłbym pewny – mruknął Peter. – Nawet nie wiem, czy ona kogoś nie ma.

–Peter. Glizdogonie. Stary druhu. Zaufaj mi. Znam takie sposoby, że żadna dziewczyna się nie oprze.

Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem.

–Oh, jestem pewny, że Evans ma na ten temat inną opinię.

James wywrócił oczami.

–Twoja matka się zgadza.

Remus schował twarz w dłoniach i westchnął ciężko.

Za oknami słońce powoli wspinało się coraz wyżej po niebie, a tosty zdążyły już zupełnie wystygnąć. Ale przynajmniej mógł być wdzięczny za to, że Syriusz w końcu przestał go kopać pod stołem, zbyt zajęty odpyskowywaniem Jamesowi.

–A ty Remusie?

Lupin poderwał się gwałtownie, wyrwany z lekkiego stanu zamroczenia w jaki zapadł.

–Huh?

–Kogo ty masz na oku?

Remusa zapiekły policzki.

–J-ja?

Wymienił przelotne spojrzenie z Peterem, który wzruszył ramionami. Syriusz zasłonił usta dłonią, ale Remus znał go na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, że próbuje powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

–No, ty.

–Wiesz... jakoś tak... Nigdy jakoś o tym nie myślałem – wydukał, zakrywając poliki dłońmi.

Syriusz dusił się ze śmiechu po jego prawej stronie.

James uniósł jedną brew.

–Serio? Daj spokój, za żadną się nie oglądasz?

Peter parsknął śmiechem, krztusząc się swoją owsianką.

–Nie – potwierdził Remus stanowczo.

James zmarszczył brwi.

–A wam co tak wesoło? – zapytał, jakby dopiero zauważył pozostałą dwójkę, którzy zarumienieni zginali się ze śmiechu nad stołem

Kiedy Syriusz w końcu się uspokoił, spojrzał na Lupina w znaczący sposób.

–Nic, nic. Mam tylko nadzieję, że w takim razie nasz drogi przyjaciel znajdzie sobie niedługo jakąś sympatie.

–Możesz być tego pewny – mruknął, ale kiedy spojrzał w jego stronę poczuł jak mimowolnie usta rozciągają mu się w uśmiechu.

Ciemne włosy Syriusza opadały falami wokół jego twarzy, nos i policzki miał zaróżowione, a Remus nigdy nie mógł się długo złościć kiedy wyglądał tak beztrosko.

–To możesz poszukać sobie kogoś razem z Łapą – oświadczył James, dopijając resztki swojej herbaty.

–Ale ja już mam kogoś na oku – odgarnął z twarzy kosmyki włosów, a Lupin przełknął głośno ślinę, odwracając w końcu od niego wzrok.

–Czekaj, serio? Kogo?

–Twoją matkę, oczywiście.

Peter spojrzał na Remusa i teatralnie wywrócił oczami.

James i Syriusz popadli w swoją zwyczajną śniadaniową rutynę pełną obrzucania się wyzwiskami i mówienia dużo o niczym. Lupin skończył w końcu swoje tosty. Nie były już ani trochę ciepłe, ale przynajmniej jego migrena zdawała się powoli ustępować. A ręka Syriusza spoczęła permanentnie na jego udzie pod stołem, więc naprawdę, nie miał na co narzekać.

Wytoczyli się z Wielkiej Sali wraz z dość sporą grupką innych uczniów, ale rozdzieli się przy samym wejściu do lochów.

–Ojej, chyba zapomniałem mojej książki do eliksirów. Remus, chyba ci ją wczoraj pożyczałem, pamiętasz? Byłbyś taki miły i pomógł mi jej poszukać?

Kiedy zniknęli za zakrętem, Syriusz spojrzał na niego, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

–To co, Lunatyczku? Będziesz potrzebować jakiejś pomocy w znalezieniu jakiejś sympatii? – Zacisnął dłoń na jego przedramieniu i ściągnął nieco w dół, by móc wyszeptać mu prosto do ucha – Bo wiesz, ja zawsze jestem skłonny do pomocy.

–A weź się wypchaj.

Remus wywrócił oczami, ale nie zaprotestował kiedy Syriusz złożył mokry pocałunek na jego policzku.

Szli chwilę w milczeniu, wcale nie kierując się w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.

–James naprawdę nie wie? – zapytał w końcu.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

–Zasadniczo, nigdy mu nie powiedzieliśmy.

Remus zagryzł wargę.

–Peterowi też nic nie mówiliśmy. Sam się domyślił.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Jasne promienie słońca wpadały przez szyby w oknach, obijając się w oczach Syriusza.

–Może James potrzebuje nieco jaśniejszego przekazu.

–No, do najbystrzejszych to on nie należy.

Syriusz złapał go za rękę, śmiejąc się cicho.

–Hej, nie przejmuj się tym za bardzo – powiedział nagle. – Jutro pewnie w ogóle zapomni o tym całym planie, jak tylko zaabsorbuje się Evans.

Była to jedna z tych rzeczy, które Remus najbardziej doceniał w Syriuszu. Jego umiejętność bezbłędnego odczytywania emocji z twarzy.

Uśmiechnął się do niego.

–Nie będę.

Ale Remus nie był w stanie zapomnieć o tamtej rozmowie przy śniadaniu. Ani tamtej nocy kiedy długo przewracał się z boku na bok, wsłuchując się w cichy oddech Syriusza, ani następnego ranka, kiedy cała czwórka zmierzała przez błonia do szklarni na zielarstwo.

I James najwyraźniej również nie zapomniał.

**2.**

–No więc?

–No więc co?

W nocy padało, a wilgotna trawa zostawiała mokre plamy na czubkach butów Remusa. Co nie byłoby aż tak złe, gdyby jego lewa podeszwa sprawiła mu ogromną przyjemność i przestała dopuszczać tak duże ilości wody do skarpetek.

–Czy masz już kogoś na oku?

Remus zamarł w połowie ruchu bezowocnej próby przyczepienia podeszwy na ślinę i spojrzał na Jamesa.

Uśmiechał się w nieco zadziorny sposób, ale widać było, że tym razem jest w tym pytaniu nieco więcej powagi.

–Nie pośpieszaj miłości, James – powiedział Peter, ale spojrzenie co chwila przenosił z Syriusza z powrotem na ziemię.

–Ja tylko pytam – wzruszył ramionami.

–Możecie zaczynać swoje podrywy beze mnie.

Wyprostował się, mając nadzieję, że James nie zauważy rumieńców.

–Bez nas – uściślił Syriusz, po czym zarzucił jedną rękę na jego ramiona i przyciągnął trochę bliżej. –Bawcie się dobrze. My nie potrzebujemy żadnych dziewczyn.

Serce Remusa zabiło szybciej, tym razem nie tylko dlatego, że Syriusz był tak blisko. Z uwagą obserwował twarz James'a.

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

–Cóż, wasza strata. Może z czasem uda wam się nas dogonić, co nie, Peter?

Ale Peter zbyt zajęty był wpatrywaniem się w Lupina wielkimi oczami. Syriusz westchnął tylko i pokręcił głową. Kiedy zbliżali się do szklarni, ramię, którym obejmował Remusa zsunęło się powoli niżej, zaciskając się w jego pasie.

James mówił o zbliżającym się meczu, podrzucając w powietrzu nieruchomy model znicza.

**3.**

Remus byłby bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby do końca roku szkolnego James zajmował się tylko quidiczem, a nie jego życiem miłosnym. A szczególnie wtedy, kiedy próbował porozmawiać z Lucy w spokoju.

Czuł na sobie jego wzrok, kiedy dziewczyna wręczyła mu z powrotem książki, które pożyczył jej do nauki zaklęć.

–Jeszcze raz dziękuję – powiedziała, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. – Ty zawsze jesteś taki pomocny.

–Uhm. Nie ma za co – odpowiedział, ale spojrzenie miał utkwione w Jamesie, który właśnie machał do niego z drugiego końca korytarza, uśmiechając się z znaczący sposób. – Wiesz co, ja muszę już lecieć.

–Oh – przez jedną chwilę, twarz Lucy przebiegł jakby cień zawodu. – W porządku. No, to do zobaczenia.

Odeszła w drugą stronę, odrzucając do tyłu blond włosy. Remus nie zauważył już, jak jeszcze raz się za nim obejrzała.

–No, co? – mruknął, stając przed Jamesem

Potter uśmiechnął się szerzej.

–Nic, nic. Tylko, wiesz, ona naprawdę cię lubi.

–Kto? Lucy? – odwrócił głowę by na nią spojrzeć, ale dziewczyna już zniknęła za zakrętem. – Wydaje ci się.

Zaczął iść w stronę klasy do transmutacji, a James stawiał duże kroki by dotrzymać mu tempem.

–Może tak. Ale może nie... – Dźgnął go w bok łokciem – Tylko mówię, że warto to wziąć pod uwagę.

Remus już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale akurat za zakrętu wychylił się Syriusz, wyjątkowo agresywnie i głośno sprzeczający się z Petrem o wartość swojej kolekcji kart, i wszystkie myśli o Lucy nagle wyleciały mu z głowy.

**4.**

Wyraźnie widok Syriusza nie miał na Jamsie tego samego efektu. Co było generalnie rzeczą dobrą, ale ten przypadek stanowił ewidentny wyjątek.

–Hej, Peter, patrz.

James powiedział to dość cicho jak na swoje standardy, ale cała iluzja dyskrecji minęła, kiedy cała trójka automatycznie spojrzała w lewo.

Przechodziła obok nich grupka dziewcząt, żywo o czymś dyskutujących, a pośród nich Remus dostrzegł ową Puchonkę w kręconych włosach.

Teraz, kiedy widział ją od przodu, mógł się jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Miała ciemną skórę, czarne oczy, a patrząc na jej twarz, Lupin był w stanie zrozumieć dlaczego tak bardzo przykuła uwagę przyjaciela.

Peter szybko wzbił wzrok w posadzkę, czerwieniejąc.

Przeszły obok nich, kompletnie ignorując ich obecność, ale Remus mógłby przysiąc, że dziewczyna rzuciła mu szybkie spojrzenie. James obejrzał się za nimi, dźgając Petera w bok.

–Szybko jej nie poderwiesz gapiąc się ciągle w podłogę.

–Daj spokój Rogacz, nie męcz chłopaka – rzucił Syriusz, ale sam wyraźnie powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.

Remus poczuł, jak mimowolnie się uśmiecha.

Szli chwilę w milczeniu, a Peter powoli odzyskiwał normalny kolor, kiedy nagle James wypalił:

–Wiecie co, ona się chyba przyjaźni z Lucy. Widziałem je razem kilka razy.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, a Remus poczuł, jak opuszcza go całe dobre samopoczucie sprzed kilku chwil.

–Jaka Lucy?

–No ta Krukonka. Ta, która ciągle lata za Remusem.

–Ona za mną nie lata – mruknął na tyle głośno, by James to usłyszał. – Wymieniamy się czasem książkami. Pomaga mi w nauce. Tyle.

Potter wywrócił oczami. Syriusz rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie, ale Remus nie był w stanie odczytać wyrazu jego twarzy.

–Jasne. Bo ty potrzebujesz tak dużo pomocy w nauce...

–Dostaję dobre oceny, właśnie dlatego, że się uczę, James. Nie każdy ma tak duże szczęście by strzelać na każdym egzaminie.

–Wcale nie strzelam na każdym! Może na co drugim...

Dotarli pod portret Grubej Damy, która wydawała się chwilowo zbyt zajęta przeglądaniem swojego odbicia w pucharze by ich zauważyć.

–Poza tym – dodał jeszcze – Lucy ma chyba chłopaka.

Było to kłamstwo i Remus o tym wiedział (i najwidoczniej również Peter, bo spojrzał na niego z nieco rozbawioną miną), ale gdyby musiał powiedzieć, że dziewczyna za miesiąc planuje przenieść się na drugi koniec kraju żeby mieszkać w lesie z jednorożcami, zrobiłby to, byleby porzucili już jej temat.

–Oh. No to szkoda – odpowiedział James i faktycznie brzmiał jakby sprawiło mu to ogromny zawód.

– _Skrzeloziele_ – wyrecytował do portretu Peter.

Zanim Black był w stanie przejść przez dziurę, Remus złapał go za ramię, ciągnąc nieco do tyłu, i wyszeptał mu do ucha:

–Nie bądź zazdrosny.

Syriusz odwrócił się do niego. Zadarł nieco głowę by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy i uśmiechnął się.

–Nie jestem – powiedział, a Lupin był zaskoczony, jak szczerze to zabrzmiało.

–Oh. To dobrze. Bo nie masz o co.

–Wiem, że nie mam o co – odpowiedział, przekładając jedną nogę przez przejście, po czym wyprostował się i odrzucił opadające mu na twarz ciemne kosmyki. – Może gdyby Lucy miała _takie_ włosy...

**5.**

W połowie października, był już przekonany, że James najwyraźniej wcale nie zamierza odpuścić sobie swojego postanowienia tak łatwo jak można by było się po nim spodziewać, a Remus miał już tego dość. I czuł się z tym wyjątkowo źle.

Bo chociaż, w swojej skromnej opinii, miał pełne prawo do irytacji, kiedy James posyłał mu swoje znaczące spojrzenie za każdym razem, gdy tylko spojrzał na jakąś dziewczynę, to jakaś większa część jego nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że plan Jamesa przynosił pozytywne skutki.

W końcu ciężko było nie podzielać radości Petera, kiedy w końcu zdołał utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy ze swoją Puchonką przez dłużej niż ułamek sekundy, a kiedy w końcu udało mu się poznać jej imię, cała czwórka wymknęła się w nocy do kuchni, zgarniając tacę ciastek w ramach świętowania.

Heather ogólnie zdawała się stawać coraz częstszym tematem ich rozmów, co Remus przyjął z ulgą, mając nadzieję, że może odwróci to uwagę Jamesa od niego i Syriusza oraz ich wyraźnego braku zainteresowania dziewczynami.

Mylił się, oczywiście, ale w głębi duszy nigdy nie sądził, że James odpuści tak łatwo. Zdecydowanie nie był znany z łatwego poddawania się, a Lily Evans była tego najlepszym przykładem.

–No i co ja mam mu niby powiedzieć? „Sory, nie interesują mnie dziewczyny, bo od pół roku obściskuję się z twoim najlepszym przyjacielem na każdym kroku”?

Peter spojrzał na niego sponad sterty książek, którymi siebie otoczył.

W niedziele biblioteka zawsze pozostawała prawie pusta, co według Remusa było jej najlepszym stanem bycia. Zazwyczaj przychodził sam, ale tym razem Peter poprosił go o pomoc w swoim wypracowaniu z transmutacji, a że w jego przypadku „pomoc” oznaczała faktyczną pomoc, a nie „po prostu daj mi od siebie spisać”, Remus zgodził się bez większych oporów.

Szybko jednak temat ich rozmów spadł z filiżanek i żółwi błotnych na Jamesa.

–Tak – odpowiedział bez wahania. – Myślę, że właśnie tak powinieneś mu powiedzieć.

Remus westchnął, wykreślając kolejne zdanie ze swojej własnej pracy, niechcący robiąc przy tym kleksa.

–Co to w ogóle był za głupi pomysł? – mruknął, agresywniej szurając piórem po pergaminie. – Niech sobie męczy Lily ile chce, ale nie zaciągać nas wszystkich. Może nie każdy chce mieć dziewczynę akurat w tym samym czasie co ty, pomyślałeś o tym, Potter? I-

Zamachnął się ręką, trącając łokciem kałamarz. Atrament rozlał się po stole, pokrywając rąbek jego szaty i jakąś połową wypracowania (tę lepszą połowę). Zaklną bardzo głośno i bardzo brzydko, zupełnie nie przejmując się spojrzeniu jakie rzuciła mu pani Pince z drugiego końca biblioteki.

Peter jeszcze przez chwilę wysłuchiwał wiązanki bluźnierstw (już nieco cichszej), a potem podał mu chusteczkę.

–Może masz rację. Ale wiesz, James po prostu chce ci pomóc... To znaczy – poprawił się szybko, kiedy Remus rzucił mu zabójcze spojrzenie – on myśli, że ci pomaga.

Lupin mruknął pod nosem jeszcze kilka przekleństw, chociaż w duchu zdawał sobie sprawę, że Peter ma rację. Oddał mu chusteczkę.

–Wiesz, mi bardzo pomógł. No, z Heather. On zawsze mówi tak, jakbym faktycznie miał u niej szanse. Że jakbym tylko się odważył, to mógłbym...

–Bo to prawda – wtrącił.

–W każdym razie – zaczerwienił się lekko – powinieneś być z nim szczery i powiedzieć mu wprost. On nie jest tak bystry, żeby się sam domyślić.

Remus powiedział wtedy, że James wcale nie jest taki głupi, czego pożałował kiedy tylko zeszli do Wielkiej sali na obiad.

–No, tu jesteście! Gdzie was nosiło?

Remus zajął swoje zwyczajne miejsce obok Syriusza, który wyjątkowo czule kopnął go pod stołem na powitanie.

–W bibliotece – odpowiedział. – Przecież mówiliśmy.

–Oh. To wy się faktycznie uczyliście...

–No tak. A co niby mieliśmy robić? – Lupin zmarszczył brwi

James uśmiechnął się do niego.

–No, ciekawsze rzeczy. Z jakąś dziewczyną...

**+1.**

Tak właściwie, to o tym nie rozmawiali.

Ciężko było odpowiednio to skomentować w otoczeniu pozostałej dwójki, a kiedy zostawali sami, mieli znacznie ciekawsze zajęcia niż mówienie o Jamesie.

W głębi duszy Remus zdawał sobie sprawę, że ignorowanie całej sytuacji nie jest w tym wypadku najlepszym wyjściem. Chociaż sam miał w zwyczaju uciekanie od swoich problemów, zdecydowanie nie leżało to w naturze Syriusza.

–Musimy mu powiedzieć – oznajmił, odsuwając się lekko.

Przez okna dormitorium wpadały blade promienie słońca. Ciepły wrzesień szybko zamienił się w chłodny listopad, zamieniając nagrzaną trawę i zapach kwiatów w kolejne niewyraźne wspomnienie lata.

Remus pochylił się do przodu, jeszcze raz całując Syriusza.

–Mówię poważnie.

–Uhm. Wiem.

Ciemne kosmyki włosów opadały falami dookoła jego twarzy. Remus przejechał kciukiem po jego policzku.

–Wiem – powtórzył. – Powiemy mu. Nawet dzisiaj, jak chcesz.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął go bliżej za przód szaty.

Ale nie powiedzieli mu tamtego poranka, ani po lekcji zielarstwa, ani wieczorem.

Remus powtarzał sobie, że nie było na to odpowiedniej chwili. W rzeczywistości za każdym razem kiedy otwierał usta, czuł jak w gardle narasta mu jakaś niewidzialna kula, przez którą nie był w stanie wydobyć głosu. Syriusz niewiele mu w tym temacie pomagał, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę i ignorując jego błagalne spojrzenia.

Obaj skakali dookoła problemu przez następne dwa tygodnie.

Hogwart na dobre pożegnał się ze swoimi ciepłymi dniami, wypełnionymi przesiadywaniem na błoniach, a w kominkach pokoju wspólnego na nowo rozbłysnął ogień.

Chłodne powietrze i coraz częste opady deszczu nie przeszkadzały jednak w regularnych treningach Quiddicha, po których James wracał do dormitorium zmęczony, umazany błotem i narzekający na cały świat. Kapitan drużyny wyraźnie im nie odpuszczał, co Remus uznał za nieco okrutne, ale nie mógł poczuć lekkiej dumy kiedy słyszał o wszystkich postępach, jakie robiła ich drużyna.

–W tym roku naprawdę mamy szansę na wygranie pucharu – obwieścił James podczas kolacji.

–Może jak wygrasz, Lily zwróci na ciebie uwagę.

James spojrzał na niego, z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy.

–Tak myślisz?

Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem.

Ale w tym przypadku Potter miał wyraźnie przynajmniej częściową rację.

Wygrana z Krukonami była co prawda tylko pierwszym krokiem w stronę pucharu, ale cała wieża Gryffindoru zgodnie postanowiła świętować, jakby już wygrali.

Remus nie przepadał za głośnymi imprezami. Głównie dlatego, że z natury były zazwyczaj _głośne_ , co stanowiło jedną z jego najbardziej znienawidzonych rzeczy, zaraz za mokrymi skarpetkami. Normalnie ukryłby się w dormitorium, rzucając kilka zaklęć wyciszających na drzwi i dla bezpieczeństwa zakładając nauszniki. Ale tym razem, Syriusz praktycznie zmusił go do pozostania, oznajmiając, że ma coś specjalnego na właśnie taką okazję.

I tak po przepędzeniu z pokoju wspólnego wszystkich pierwszoroczniaków, z hukiem postawiał na stole swoją torbę, po czym wyciągnął z niej kilka butelek ognistej whisky.

Gryfoni przyjęli to zgodnym rykiem uciechy.

Alkohol szybko zszedł, żadne z nich nie traciło zbędnego czasu na pytania, skąd tak właściwie Syriusz go ma.

Whisky okazała się znacznie mocniejsza niż Remus przypuszczał. Opierał się o oparcie kanapy, czując jak przyjemne ciepło rozlewa się po całym jego ciele.

Okazało się, że Syriusz również miał częściową rację podczas tamtej kolacji.

Powiedzieć, że Lily była pod wrażeniem umiejętności Pottera, którymi popisał się na boisku, byłoby dużą przesadą, ale rozmawiała z nim, w dodatku całkiem swobodnie, co było już dużym postępem. James zdawał się promienieć, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i zaczerwienionym nosem. Remus przyglądał im się przez chwilę, dopijając swojego drinka.

Poczuł, jak ktoś siada na oparciu zaraz obok niego. Odwrócił się i posłał Peterowi uśmiech.

–Wiesz co? – wzrok miał nieco zamglony, ale brzmiał wyjątkowo pewnie siebie. – Chyba napiszę list. Do Heather. I je napiszę, że... że mi się podoba.

Remus uśmiechnął się szerzej.

–Dobry pomysł.

Przez chwilę milczeli.

–Widziałeś Syriusza?

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

–Nie, chyba... – urwał, wpatrując się w coś ponad głową Lupina – O. Idzie.

Syriusz faktycznie szedł w ich stronę, nieco chwiejnym krokiem, ale szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

–No, to ja was zostawię samych.

I zniknął, zanim Remus zdążył się pożegnać.

–Cześć – wypalił, nieco głupkowato.

Syriusz zajął poprzednie miejsce Petera.

–Hej.

Przez chwilę milczeli, przyglądając się jak James żywo gestykuluje, opowiadając wyraźnie rozbawionej Lily jakąś historię.

Tak naprawdę Remus byłby w pełni usatysfakcjonowany tą ciszą. Przebywanie w pobliżu Syriusza zawsze przyprawiało go o to charakterystyczne ciepłe uczucie. Teraz kręciło mu się też w głowie, ale zakładał, że to mogła być sprawka alkoholu.

–Ładna z nich parka, co?

Remus przytaknął skinieniem głowy. Poczuł jak dłoń Syriusza natrafia na jego własną. Odruchowo ścisnął ją mocniej.

–No, może nie tak ładna jak _my_.

Lupin wpatrywał się w niego, w jego jasne oczy, mocną szczękę, kilka delikatnych piegów na samym czubku nosa i nie po raz pierwszy, poczuł nagłą potrzebę by go pocałować. Ale po raz pierwszy, nie przejmował się otaczającymi ich ludźmi.

Pochylił się, opierając dłoń na jego policzku. Ramiona Syriusza szybko oplotły go w pasie, przyciągając go bliżej.

Pocałował go, mocno, jakby miał coś do udowodnienia. A potem drugi raz, już delikatniej.

Ktoś zagwizdał. Remus nie mógł być pewien, ale podejrzanie przypominało Petera. Wyczuł, jak usta Syriusz rozciągają się w uśmiechu.

Odsunęli się.

Syriusz westchnął, a potem jakby kierowany jakimś przeczuciem spojrzał w bok. Remus podążył za jego wzrokiem.

Z drugiej strony pokoju wpatrywał się w nich James. Usta i oczy miał szeroko otwarte, a szklanka którą wcześniej trzymał wyślizgnęła mu się z ręki, upadając na dywan. Obom stała Lily, niewinnie popijając drinka, ale na jej twarzy dało się dostrzec cień rozbawienia.

–Oh.

– _Oh_ – zawtórował mu Remus _._

Przez sekundę tkwili tak, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem. Syriusz nadal ściskał go w pasie.

James powoli zamknął usta i zmarszczył brwi, jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał. Znów na nich spojrzał.

I uśmiechnął się, najpierw nieco niepewnie, ale zaraz już zupełnie szczerze, pokazując wszystkie zęby.

Uniósł kciuk w górę.

Remus, nieco trzęsąca się ręką, ale czując jak z ramion znika mu ogromny, niewidzialny ciężar, odwzajemnił gest.


End file.
